User blog:XSabxManiacX/Understanding Warrior Names (Rant-ish)
Okay, here’s the deal: I noticed people having trouble understanding Warrior Cats names. It is true that some Warrior names can be quite hard to figure out why they are like that; and believe me, I had trouble figuring out some of them at first. But for some reason, I see people flipping out over names like “Graystripe” and “Tigerstar” because, well, ”Hey there! I dont know how Firestar is supposed to make sense! Is it because stars are hot like fire?” Good guess, but you obviously cant be a fan if you dont understand the -starnaming system for StarClan cats. That has been explained since the very first books of Warrior Cats! Why are people not understanding easy names like “Shellheart” and “Tigerstar” and “Talltail” and “Leafdapple?” It is okay to have genuine confusion at first, but I noticed how some people make a fuss over it. Some readers go, ”The Erins are bad at naming! What the heck is Oakheart and Mistystar! Stars cannot be misty lolololol! Oaks dont have hearts In case you missed the point: People arent understanding easy and basic names. Forget about Erin-flunks like Twigbranch, how can readers not understand easy/basic names and instead, treat them literally? If you dont understand, then dont read Warrior Cats and try an easier book. I didnt read Harry Potter until I was in 7th grade because I was scared, and wanted to be at an age I can understand. Dont pull the jerk card and blame an author for “bad naming” just because you dont understand! But its okay to be confused. Dont fuss about it and all will be okay Basic The prefix is usually a given name, like how people have first names. Lets talk about Oakheart here. “Oak” was his name at birth, since it was an oak tree that saved his mother The suffix is usually given by the leader in honor of something special about them, or something significant to the Clan/Leader/Etc at the time “Heart” is usually given due to an apprentice’s valiant and bold attitude. Oakheart was seen as such by his Leader WHY DONT PEOPLE UNDERSTAND THE -Star THING?? ITS IN HONOR OF STARCLAN! People who are confused and thinking “Firestar” and “Tigerstar” are literal names still confuse me. Overall Ta-da! Names can make sense if you dig a little deeper. For example, Graystripe’s Allegiances description never said he had a different shade of gray on his back. But thats why he’s called Graystripe! It was mentioned somewhere in the books Some readers may go, ”What about other names that dont make sense? Stuff like Billystorm and Hawkfrost! The Erins never got over on how they make sense!” I get the confusion. I dont understand names like Twigbranch, but thats a different story If you dont understand the easy names, then read. Thats literally what reading is about. Reading means you have to find sense and infer. Dont say “ ‘Sunfall’ is a stupid name and is nonsense!” You have to think, “Sunfall probably means ‘sunset,’ like the sun if falling to make way for night.” You can also think, “I finally read a sentence explaining Leafdapple’s name. This makes sense!” Reading isnt easy, you know Category:Blog posts